My First
by MoronKing
Summary: Iruka's firsts. ch1 Iruka's first kiss. ch2 Iruka's first date.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No false claim.

This is a side story to the fic "To be hated". Small oneshots that were not shown in the story.

Summary: This is a small backflash of Iruka's youth. This was during the time in one of the later chapters in "TBH". Enjoy.

**First Kiss**

"And that's today's lesson." Iruka set down the chalk right when the bell rang. "Okay. Class dismisses."

The class cheered happily and ran for the door, then groan in disappointment when Iruka added, "Don't forget to study for a test tomorrow."

When the classroom is empty, Iruka stretched and gather his papers to the mission room. There, he met with a familiar face.

"Oh! Genma-kun, hi." he greeted his old teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Oi', Iruka-kun." the sendon-chewing jounin waved at him. "Just visiting. How'd you've been?"

"I'm just fine" he said with a small sad smile. Genma stares at his suspiciously. "Really I am."

"Uh-huh." he chewed the needle, unconvinced. "So, what's wrong?"

After a moment of denying and protesting, the chunin dropped to his chair with a defeated sigh. "Alright. It's about Naruto."

"Him again?" he said mockingly and laughed when the younger man glared at him. "Okay, okay, what happened?"

"I'm just worried that he's going through that phase." he sighed.

"Phase?" he repeated curiously.

"You know, the 'dating phase'." he made a pained expression when he said it, causing the jounin to laugh out loud. "It's not funny, Genma-kun! He'd even asked me about my first kiss. Do you know how horrified I was?!"

That just made him laugh harder, holding onto the back of a chair. Few minutes pasted when his side-busting laugh finally died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes. Iruka glowered at him.

"I'm sorry. Ha ha. But, just thinking about it. Bwahahaha." he went to another fit of laughter.

Iruka tried glaring pitifully at him but gave up when he made no effect. (or the opposite effect) and groan hopelessly.

"And the worst part was that I couldn't even tell him." he sign, resting his chin on his palm. "I'd forgotten about my first kiss."

After settling down, Genma looked at him in surprised. "You've forgotten? Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Really now? Wow. I would've thought you remembered lack of experience and all." Iruka glared at him for the last comment as he continued thoughfully. "Actually, now that I think of it, If I were in your position, I waould want to forget it too. Since, it was a hysterically funny to my part, yet scaring to yours."

"...What?"

Pulling himself a chair, He sat backwards on it, so his arms were resting on the back. He chewed on the sharp weapon pleasantly as he started the tale.

"It was about twelve to thirteen years ago, I think. When you were around twelve. Anyways, you just graduated from school and was promoted to a genin...

**_You were hanging out with that Mizuki kid, after me and Anko specifically asked you not to. _(Actually, it was more like Anko threatening me and you were trying to blackmail me.) _Hush, I'm telling the story. Now, as I was saying; you were hanging out with the punk and stupidly left yourself get tricked by him _(hey!)_ into his sneaky games. He won, of course and you were forced to do a punishment. And that punishment was to..._**

"I'm. not. doing. IT!" a young Iruka yelled though the door.

From outside of the apartment door is another boy around the fourteen years old. He has pale white hair that splits down the center to his chin covered with a bandana and dark eyes that shines wickedly. A smug grin held it's place on his face.

"Come on, Iruka-chan." he called out through the door in a sweet tone. "Remember the deal. You have to do what I say for the whole day. And I say, come out now."

"No! I'll never come out!" Iruka's cute voice ranged out stubbornly.

Mizuki frowned, a little annoyed at his resistance, but smirk when he thought of a solution.

"Ok, fine, then. I'll just leave you by yourself." the mischievous boy said uncaringly and walked loudly away. He counted the seconds with his finger to two before he heard Iruka yelling, "No wait! Don't leave!"

Inwardly he smirk in triumph, but kept his face straight when he turned around to face the door. "Well?"

"I'm coming." a dark cloud formed at the door, as if it was weeping. The knob turned slowly and the door cracked open, creaking as it opens.

Stepping hesitantly out of the shadows, a bare tan leg in flower sandals stepped out. A few seconds later, standing under the sun was a tan-skinned girl with silky brown hair that falls to her shoulders, her bangs hiding a pair of wide chocolate brown eyes full out innocent.

She's dressed in a soft-yellow sun dress with white ribbons as straps, the hem od her shirt flows just above her knees, showing off a large proportion of skin from her sensual shoulders and arms to her thin, curved legs.

"Perfect. See, it suits you." Mizuki scan the girl fully, like a hawk with prey. A seductive smirk on his face. "_Very_ nice."

The girl fidgeted under the hungry gaze, her knees crossed together and arms wrapped around her bare shoulders, weakly shielding her exposed skin. A dark, but cute blush spread against her scared nose.

"Mizuki," the brunette whines shyly. "I'm not sure about this."

"Now, Iruka-chan." the white-haired boy tsked at him. "Remember the bet; if I won, you'd put on the dress and pretend to be my 'obedient girlfriend'."

Iruka whined softly in distress and humiliation. Mizuki just grinned wider at his misery.

"Oh, almost forgot." he reached in his pocket to pull out a compact. Iruka wrinkled his nose when the older boy rubbed the make-up on him. Powder to cover his scar. "And to top it off."

Iruka winced when he felt his hair being tugged and a 'click' sound. "There."

Confused of what the other boy put on his hair, he reached up to touch it, but Mizuki grabbed his wrist, telling him not to touch it. It made Iruka nervous and try to take it off.

"W-what is it?" he asked timidly.

"Just a clip. Now come on." he took the captured hand wrist and starts to drag him off. Iruka almost stumbled over his flower sandals and have to quicken his pace, clip forgotten.

"Whoa, where are we going, Mizuki?"

"I'm going to show off my cute _girlfriend_."

-----

Iruka had paled at the thought of dressing up like a girl, but he nearly died when Mizuki introduced him to his friends as his 'girlfriend'. Sadly the word is: NEARLY. It was so humiliating. Being shown off as a girl.

Luckily for him, none of Mizuki's older friends seemed to recognize him. He doesn't know any kids older than him, besides his cell mates: Genma and Anko. Both crazy but mean well. Though a part of him thinks these friends of Mizuki are nice, he doesn't like the leering looks he's getting from them.

Besides the light powder, Iruka was forced to wear his mother's (Kami rest her soul) make-up. Some lip gloss and a hint of mascara. He didn't need to put on blush since his is natural. Though he would never say it aloud, he looks good as a girl. Kind of like his mother. Which is the reason he kept his hair long. But at the moment, he wished he was bald.

"Hoho, is this the little chick you were telling us about, Mizuki?" one of the boys chuckled, looking up and down at Iruka. "Fine looking thing."

"Check out the legs. Smooth like honey." another boy whistled, trying to touch his legs.

Iruka yelped, jumping away from the groping hand, a deep blush on his face. "Eek!"

The guys laughed at his innocent actions. "Aw, look she's blushing. How cute."

Mizuki laughed along, wrapping his arm around Iruka's thin waist and pulled him to his side with a cocky grin.

"Come on, 'Ruka-chan. Don't be shy." he whispered into his ear mischievously, cause Iruka to shudder in disgust, which the other mistaken for excitement. "You're never shy when we're alone."

Iruka's blush darkened and spread to down to his whole body when the other guys laughed and hooted at the comment. Having enough of this humiliating game, Iruka shuts his eyes and shoved off of MIzuki's chest. Then ran blindly away as fast as his naked lags can take him.

As he ran, he cursed Mizuki in everyway he knows.

'Damn that stupid Mizuki!' he yelled in his mind. 'Now what am I going to do? I can't go back home to take off this stupid dress. He might be there waiting and would probably say something about "breaking deals".

'And I can't go to Anko's or Genma's house. They;ve been complaining to me about hanging out with Mizuki all week. If I tell them about the bet, I'll be deaf. And I don't feel like being yelled at now.

'Ooh! I can't even visit Mom and Dad's grave. They'll just die (again) if they saw me like this. Their only son cross-dressing as a girl. Mom might actually liked the idea but that's beside the point.'

"ARGH!" he gorwled in frustration, shaking his head. He slowed his pace when his energy was dying out and stopped to catch his breath. "Huff. Huff. Whew."

He fanned himself with his hand and took a look around. "Where am I?"

It was across town, he hasn't really been around here yet. There were many trees that leads to the forest, some steep hills over mountains, and a clear lake with a dock. To his relief, there weren't anyone around.

Iruka stared captivity at the clear blue water. Deciding this is a good spot, he carefully walk to the dock and stopped at the edge. He sat down and continued to stare at the calming water before tears started to well up his eyes and he dried.

He cried right then and there, just as he always to when he's alone or visits his parents' graves. After a few minutes to pouring his eyes out, he rubbed his eyes dry. His vision was still slightly blurry from the tears

When his vision began to clear up, he was expecting to see the blue lake. Instead he was staring into pools of gray.

He blinked, then blinked again to make sure the gray eyes were really there. Then…

"Aaaahhh!!" he shrieked and fell back. His eyes widen when he saw it was a boy.

He looks about his age, maybe a year or two older. Dressed in a black and gray cross-belt shirt, dark shorts with a shirken poach on his leg, a Konoha hatai-ate across his forehead that is holding up his gratifying silver hair. And a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face, showing only his eyes.

Iruka was still shocked to find someone, a boy watching him cry. What unnerved him the most was that the pair of gray eyes was _still_ watching him.

"Uh, w-what are y-you doing?" he stuttered out, his tear-stained face still flushed.

The boy continue to stare blankly at him for a moment before tilting his head and replied in a mono-tone voice, "Watching."

"W-why?" Iruka asked, slightly disturbed.

"You were crying." He stated flatly, eyeing the brunette hard.

Iruka could feel his face turn hot again for being caught in a shameful act.

"Oh, uh, ano." He turned his head away again, unable to face the other boy, too humiliated. "I-I got to go."

He tried to make a quick escape, but felt his wrist being tugged back by a strong grip. He fell back on his knees and turned to demand him to let go but had his words caught in his throat when he meets the other's eyes.

"Why were you crying?" he demanded softly.

Surprised, Iruka blinked. "Huh?"

"Did someone hurt you? Or," the silver-haired boy looked at him curiously. "did you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"_Boyfriend?_"

"I guess it's the latter. But I will say this, whoever he was, he sure was a fool." His eyes curved happily when Iruka tilted his head in bemusement. He raised a gloved finger to the 'thought girl's' and caressed his flushed cheek. "For letting go a cute thing like you."

Soft brown eyes widen at the compliment, then shifted shyly away. "N-no. Y-you must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken and you _are _cute. I bet you have a string of male-followers." The older boy commented.

"N-no. None." Iruka shook his head.

"Lucky for me…I won't have to kill anyone for looking at you." He teased in a playfully seductive tone.

Iruka started to fell a little uneasy by the comment and try to scoot away. The other boy just followed and scooted closer. Their faces were mere inches from one another, their cheeks practically grazing.

He felt another blush spread across his powdered nose and feared that the quick beating of his heart can be heard from the village.

When he felt a ghostly hand traced his bare arm, he quickly scooted away, one hand to the other's chest.

"D-don't! W-we shouldn't. I don't even know you!" he blurted out in a panic.

"You don't know who I am?"

The masked boy blinked at him in surprise, as if Iruka just admitted he was a boy. He stared into Iruka's innocent eyes before a feral grin formed behind his mask, his eyes curved like downward crescent moons.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head.

"Really? Cause I've seen you before. Many times actually."

"Eh? When? Where?" he asked surprised.

That's when the teen leaned close with a wicked spark in his lazy eyes. "Every night in my dreams."

Iruka gasped before bursting out into a fit of giggles at that corny pick-up line. The older boy seems satisfied by the other's laugh.

"Hehe. Well, even if I was in your dreams, I still don't know your name." Iruka retorted back playfully, smiling.

"Hm? It's Ka-ak!" he stopped himself as he realized his mistake and choked out a weak, "-shi."

"Shi?" brown eyes watch in confusion, urging him to finish.

"Uh, it's Shi…ka." He finished lamely, then tested the name again with confidence. "Shika."

"Shika?" the brunette repeated.

"Yes, I'm Shika. A pleasure to meet you." He took the small tan hand into his pale gloved hand and shake.

Iruka giggled again and returned the shake with a smile. "Likewise, Shika-kun."

Smiling behind the mask, Shika lifted their joined hand to his covered lips, planting a kiss and smoothly asked, "And may I ask for the lady's name?"

"Lady?" that's when it hits him that he was still dressed as a girl. "Oh! Oh no, I can't!"

Shika's playful mood dropped and was replaced with surprise at the panicked outburst. Then he narrowed his eyes at the 'girl's' scared face.

"Why?" he took his shoulders in his hands, forcing IRuka too look at him in the face. "Are you in danger? It's alright, you can tell me."

'Oh no! I can't tell him my real name, he'll find out that I'm really a boy and would surely beat me up!' was the thought that ran through the brunette's mind and he shook his head. "I can't, Shika-kun. If I do, I'll be in big trouble. Please forgive me."

"Hm. No. I won't forgive you." Shika retorted, to Iruka's disappointment. Unless...you give me a kiss."

"K-kiss?!"

"Yep. On the lips." he added slyly with a grin.

Iruka just blushed hotly at the request. His mouth hanging open, speechless. "Uh..."

He nearly leaped out of his skin when Shika suddenly leaned in closer, that their breaths were touching.

"Well, My lady?" the moon-haired boy whispered sauvly, his hand crawling to Iruka's bare back.

Suddenly, Iruka acted from impulse. With his eyes clsoed, he planted both hands on the advancing boy's chest and then gave a good hard push, shoving the surprised boy into the lake.

"Ahh!"

"Wha-!"

**SPLASH**

Slowly, Iruka peeked open his eyes to see the boy no where in sight.

"Huh?" he blinked and crawled to the edge of the dock where Shika was earilier. He looked over the edge to the water and saw tiny bubbles floating up to the surface, indicating that there was someone under there breathing. At least, for now.

"Shika-kun? Shika!" Iruka called out into the water. "Shika-kun! Come out this instant! Please don't play around!"

But nothing happened and when a few minutes had passed, his insides turned cold.

"S-Shika?!" he gasped and widen his eyes in horror when the tiny bubbes stopped. "SHIKA!"

Without a second thought, he dived right into the water.

Thanks to his family's bloodline, he was a master of water. Diving deep into the water, he quickly formed a seal to allow him to see clear through the water, like the Byakugan. And in seconds he spotted Shika's drifting body down.

Kicking his legs as hard as he can, Iruka reached for the drowning boy and was able to grab his arm. With Shika in tow, he used all his streanth and at the speed of a dolphin, he reached the surface with a gasp.

Once above water, he gasped for breath and try to hold the older boy's head above water. Then stars dragging the body to the dock. He he reached it, the pushed themselves up.

"Shika!" Iruka yelled out again, rolling the boy on his back. Pushing his draipping water back, he leaned his ear to the boy's mouth, trying to listen for breathing. But when there weren't any, he panicked. "Oh my god, Shika!"

Acting fast, he starts to perform CPR. Taking the mask in both hand, he pulled it down and start the mouth-to-mouth. After ten breathes, he pulled back and pushed his fist to his chest.

"..., eight, nine, ten!" he counted and blew more air into the mouth again. Repeat. "C'mon, Shika, breathe." Push. Push. Breathe. "Please don't die."

Iruka pshed the chest again and pressed his lips to the other's. And just as their lips touched, a tongue has shoved its was through and intertwined with the other.

That small contact shocked him to the spot and before he brain could shout for him to pull back, a hand was already holding his head in place.

"Mmgh!" Iruka's shrieked into the mouth, muffled by their tongues as they play around. "_Mmmn_."

Suddenly the feeling of shock was replaced by a strange sensual feeling. Iruka couldn't understand what was happening, but his body starts to soften up against the body under his and his eyes drifted to a close.

Unconciously, he deepened the kiss, his hand creeped its way to Shika's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Then he found himself on his back while a dripping Shika is on top.

He moaned in pleasure when he felt rouch fingers running thorugh a sensitive spot in his hair, automatically tightening his hand to the shoulder. Their mouths soved hungrily together, their tongues battle for more taste. Until they finally parted for air, their tongues still connect with a thin string of saliva.

"Shi. ka. shi." Iruka panted, eyes dazed and face flushed. He looked up at the equally flushed yet handsome face.

"You're. forgiven. My lady." the attrative boy grinned wolfishly at him.

'Forgiven?' Iruka blinked, confused at the comment. Then his brain clicked in realization and gasped. 'He _TRICKED _me!'

Outraged, Iruka screamed out "PERVERT!" and and punched the other boy so hard that not only did he heard a loud click, but the silver-haired boy was sent flyingin the air and back into the water.

Then the poor boy in drag ran as fast as he could away, ignoring the faint calls.

'I can't believe I'd let him to that to me! I'm so stupid!' Iruka cried in his mind, running harder. 'That pervert stole my first kiss! My first kiss! Stolen by a boy!'

"This is the worst day of my life!"

He was so wrapped up in his misery that he never noticed hid dolphin hair clip was gone.

_**And after that, you went running straight to my house and cried the whole story to me and Anko. You didn't leave your room for a whole week until Anko bust into your door and tossed you out, yelling about being unhealthy.**_

"And that's what happened." the senbon-chewer chuckled as he remembered that past, then turned to Iruka. "Remember now?"

When he turned, he found Iruka sittingin the corner of the room in a fetal position with a gloomy cloud over his head. Huge blocked kanji letters of "Shame" crushing his little head.

"I still can't believe I'd let him kiss me." Iruka muttered misrablly, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. "Aargh! I can't tell Naruto that my first kiss was stolen by a boy!"

Genma just snickered at his friend's reaction and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Iruka-kun, only me and Anko knows about it. We won't tell."

Iruka sniffed and looked up at him gratfully. "Thank you."

"Plus that guy you kissed you also, but it doesn't seem like he'd told anyone we know, so that's okay too." ignoring Iruka's pale face, a thought strucked him. "Say, Iruka, have you ever ran into that Shika-guy again? He's from the same village as us."

Iruka sighed. "No. I haven't seen him to this day. I'd even went looking for him; asked around some kids, teachers in the academy, even checked for his name at the Memorial Stone."

Genma whistled softly, impressed. "Hohoho. Smitten, weren't you?"

"S-shut up!" the chuunin glared at him, turning back to his work. "It doesn't matter now."

'Thought. I can't help but wonder what ever happened to him.'

-----

Dripping wet from head to toe, the silver-haired boy trudge pleasantly to the forest entrace, where three people were waiting .

"Oh! Kaka-ah?! What happened?!" a dark-haired girl gasped when she spotted the dripping boy. "you're soaking wet!"

Beside her was a dark-haired boy with goggles. He burst out laughing when he caught sight of him, pointing as he mocked, "Ha ha! Look like the Great Hatake fell into the lake. Man, you're so stupid! And I thought you were a jounin! Ha ha!"

"Shut up, Obito!" the girl yelled, smacking the laughing boy.

"Ha ha-ow! Why'd you hit me, Rin?" he whined at her, holding his injured head.

"Because you're stupid!"

They gray-eyed boy ignored the arguing pair and turned to the older blond man. The man smiled, amused at the two kids but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"So Kakashi-kun, "he whispered knowingly tot he boy. "Did you had fun?"

The masked teen look down at the plastic dolphin-shaped hairclip in his hand.

Many years later, the same plastic clip is still in his now large palm.

"Yes. I did had fun, Sensei." he lifted the pin agaist his masked lips, a wide smile hidden beneath it as his eyes curved happily. "I wonder whatever happened to my cute lady."

From the mission office, Iruka sneezed.

-----------

Yes, yes we understand that the time lapse were different. We actually figured that out _after_ typing the ending part, but stuck to it. So it's around the time after the Kyuubi attacked and before Kakashi got the Sharigan...at the same time. Heh.

Any-hoo, hope you all enjoyed.

Ying&Yang: thanx and PEACEOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST DATE**

_"Are you all right, my lady?"_

_Iruka lifted his lashes and met pale gray eyes staring up at him. A rogue smile on a young attractive face of a youth with milky white skin flushed pink with silver strands of hair dripping with water._

_"I forgive you." _

-----

Many years after that fateful incidence, Iruka had believed that his punishment has been fulfilled. But sadly, destiny set up another plan.

"You want me to WHAT?!"

The peace of the ninja school academy shook by the voice of disturbance. Though it is very surprising that the one causing the disturbance is usually known for his calm composure. Today though, he was very shocked.

"Hell no." Iruka said in his most flatest tone.

"Please Iruka! This isn't just for me, this is for Kurenai too! Please?" the wild jounin Anko clapped her hands together with a pleading expression. "Help a friend out. Pwease?"

Occasionally, the kind chuunin would buck down to her and reluctantly do what she asks, but this time it was too much. I mean, really, she is just pushing her luck.

He just turned away from the pleading face and marched down to the safety of his empty classroom, alone from walls with ears. Anko followed closely.

"Oh, come on, Iruka. I thought we are friends." she pouted, slouching in her arms on his desk.

He ignored her and collected the papers under her in a stack. "I am your friend, Anko-chan, but what you are asking is unreasonable."

She rolled her eyes. "Everything that is fun is unreasonable to you, Iruka."

He turned to glare at her but refuse to talk back like a child. "I don't care what you say, the answer is still no."

Her frown deepened as she watch him get up and walk towards the door. "Really, Iruka, it's not a big deal."

That's when his self control finally snaps and he jerked back to her to yell, "Not a big deal?! You're asking me to crossdress!"

Not fazed by his outburst, she smirked in satisfaction as she reminded him. "Not like you haven't before."

To her pleasure, his face flushed instantly as his mind was still fresh with the long ago memory. "T-that didn't mean anything!" he stuttered out pathetically.

A wicked smile spread on her face as she found a loophole.

"Oh ho?" she placed a finger on her lip in thought. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't you did that for Mizuki?"

Iruka blushed harder, proving more of her point. "I-I lost a bet!"

"So?" she shrugged. "You did it anyways and it wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact, I remembered a _certain person _having a really interesting experience, which resulted to that _certain person_ confessing so really valuable materials."

Iruka blinked as he wonders what she was talking about. She grinned and held up a faded journal. The chuunin squinted his eyes at the strangely familiar notebook. Then he blanched and jabbed a finger at the book, his mouth open but no clear words coming out."

"T-T-That! Y-you- how- it- _THAT_!!" he gasped out in horror.

Her grin widen into a feral smile. "Yes, Iruka-kun. It is _that_." she confirmed his fear. She flipped through the pages and stopped at one page. "Ahem! **_'This is the most embarrassing day of my life! Not only did I get kissed by a boy, but it was my first kiss too! Oh god, why me-'_**"

"Ahh! STOP IT!" Iruka screamed slapping his hands to his ears, his face red with humiliation.

The woman just laughed.

He thrusted his hand out. "Gimme that journal!" he demanded.

Anko shook her head, taunting him by carelessly handling the threatening book. "Not until _after _the date."

Iruka stared at her as if she's mad. "But that- That's backmail!"

She looked at him innocently to which he knows it's fake. "Aww, Iruka-kun, blackmail is such an offending word. I like to think about it as a reward for doing me this favor."

He didn't know how to respond to that so he kept his mouth firmly shut, his eyes never leaving the book in her clutches. His doom is sealed between those pages. And the Devil has it.

When he didn't respond, Anko smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, Iru-chan, see you at my place at seven so we get the dress fitted. I want you to be absolutely fabulous for our triple dates tonight. Ta-ta, darling!"

-----

Eight o' clock sharp and the women arrived at their reserved seats at the back of the restaurant. They are dressed to catch the eyes of three certain jounins but they don't mind other eyes in the local restaurant sneaking glances at them either. Well, two out of three felt that way. The third wished to drop dead by the looks.

"I hate you." she whispered darkly at the purple-haired jounin dressed in a sexy red dress.

Anko was unmoved by the hatred in her tone and smiled brightly at her. "Aw, c'mon, sweety. I know you don't really mean that."

The other responded with a growl. Before any foul words can be said, the second kunoichi spoke up.

"I'm really sorry for forcing you into this farce, Iruka-san." she apologized again. She was dressed in a black strapless dress. "I hope you will forgive us."

The third female, revealed to be Iruka let out another exasperated sigh. His anger faded quickly as he turned to the older woman.

"It's all right, Kurenai-san. It's not your fault." he said, sending an accusing look at Anko.

She looked offended. "I resent that! I didn't force you and we are doing this for the good of our hearts for Kurenai."

"You _blackmailed_ me." he retorted flatly.

She waved that aside.

Iruka frowned at her lack of awareness but let it drop. He hadn't stopped fidgeting since they've stepped into the restaurant. Not only were there eyes on him, he couldn't hide from them.

The dress, a yellow flowered-designed Vietnamese Ao Dai, fitted the curve of his thin waist and created a crease on the chest area that looks like a small chest. The flaps of the skirt were short, reached just above his knees with the slits cut along mid-thigh. The high collar also helped cover his adam's apple.

Anko forced him to let his hair down. That small action was able to change his whole appearance, made him look softer and much more feminine than he would like. With the kind help of Kurenai, she covered his scar with make up and gave him a light touch of lipstick and eye-liner. She didn't bother with the blush since his natural one is good enough.

He refused to look at himself in a mirror but caved in by curiosity as Anko keeps insisting. He'd regretted it after seeing how much of a woman he'd become. If his father would to see him now, he would say, "You look so much like your mother" and dropped dead. And his mother would be squealing like a school-girl saying how much he looks like "the kind of daughter she wished for".

Iruka just dropped his head in his hands again. "I hate you." he repeated again.

Anko was about to respond with a vulgar comment when her head snapped towards the door as she sensed something coming. And her instincts were right as three figures stepped in. A cold awareness come to Iruka now.

His brain is telling him, shouting at him to run out at the last minute but when he looked up at the only exit to see the three men in jounin uniforms, his little hope of escape is gone.

Spotting their dates, Anko jumped up and waved her arm in a wide arch, the other hand cupped around her mouth.

"Oh, Gai-kun!!" she called out in a sweet sing-song tone. Iruka stared at her strangely but she didn't catch it. "Over here!"

Her date, along with everyone else in the restaurant turned their heads and eyes at her as she continued to wave wildly. Below her, Iruka and Kurenai looked away in embarrassment.

Seeing who it was, her date, Gai leaped in front of her in less than a second. He took her hand into his and spoke with gusto.

"ANKO-SAN!! The beautiful lotus flower of my eye! It brings me YOUTHFUL energy to see you shine just for me." he said in a manner that's overly poetic and flashed her a 1000-watt smile.

Under the bright light of his smile, Kurenai and Iruka could finally get a clear view at Anko's date. And the results of it left them both rather speechless. Dumbfounded, not because of the way he spoke but, the clothes he's wearing.

It was green. And not just a little green, but _full body_ green from his neck to his wrists to his ankles under the outraged orange weight socks. To make it worst, it's a leotard. A close fit leotard. It was a little more than Iruka wants to see in his life. Just so they weren't blinded by his smile or clothes, they focused their eyes on top, where two little furry critters inhabits his face.

"Gai-kun, you're making me blush." Anko giggled gleefully, girlishly cupping her pink cheeks. "Do continue."

"Alright, I will." and did. He literally went on and on with his endless drabbles of love and beauty in poems and metaphors.

Ignoring the pair, the eldest of the group rolled his eyes and turned to face Kurenai.

"Evening, Kurenai-san." he gave her a crooked smile and lit cigarette between his lips.

With subtle shyness that could match Hinata's, the woman returned his smile with her own. "Hello, Asuma-san."

He looked over her outfit and looked very satisfied with what he sees.

"Nice dress." he complemented, earning him a blush.

"Oh, why thank you." she looked away, her cheeks turning to a pretty shade of pink.

She coughed and changed the subject. "Would you like to sit down so we can order the drinks?"

They nodded and are seated in a pre-arranged order. The women will sit on one row with their dates sitting across from them. Anko facing Gai. Kurenai facing Asuma. And Iruka facing...the guy.

Anko gladly started the introduction.

"I know that most of us know each other already, but just for the heck of it, why don't we introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Anko!" she gestured to herself, then to her left. "This is Kurenai, as all of you know."

She gave then an almost apologetic smile at her friend's hyper attitude.

Gai took up his date's gesture and starts to introduce the men.

"Ah, I am the Blue Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!" he presented himself with a toothy smile, and then moved to his right. "This is Asuma!"

"They know that already." the older man muttered under his breath but the enthusiastic man did not hear.

"And this person here is my dear friend and _ETERNAL RIVAL_, Hatake Kakashi!" he announced him as if he was royalty holding out his arms with fiery passion.

The man sitting to his left, who he's pointing to did not react to his outrageous behavior. In fact, he looked as if he wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

Lazily, he turned his head to Gai and said in a light tone, "Eh? Did you call me?"

Visibly reeling back in distress, the leotard-wearing man pulled himself together and held up his fist with challenge.

"Ah, another one of your super hip responses again." he chuckled with admiration and envy. "You have bested me once again, my eternal rival, but _one_ day I will prevail!"

Iruka lifted his eyes to the man across from him. There wasn't much to look at since his face was almost completely hidden under a black mask from ear to ear. The only visible part of his face was his right eye, since his left eye is also covered with his hit-ate. Grayish spike hair and judging from the right eye, a lazy expression.

His first impression: 'He's weird.' was the only thing coming up in Iruka's mind.

Asuma caught the bemused look on Iruka's face as he stared at the other man and his mouth curved in amusement.

"And you would be?" he pushed the question to Iruka.

Jolted out of his thoughts, Iruka found himself the center of attention at the table. His eyes widen in panic and his palm starts to sweat.

"Oh, um, I'm- I'm..." he couldn't think of a name.

"Riku!" Anko blurted out. She forced a laugh. "Her name's Riku."

"Um, yes, I'm Riku." Iruka followed up her fib with a nervous smile, hoping his voice sounded feminine enough.

"It is nice to meet you, Riku-san." Gai greeted properly, though it still came out weird from him.

Kakashi didn't seem interested at all as he stared out of space. Asuma, on the other hand quirked an eye brow. The girls laughed nervously, hoping that they didn't suspected anything.

Behind their smiles, Iruka whispered angrily at Anko.

_'Riku? Where'd you get that idea?' he demanded._

_She responded, "From your name. I-R-U-K-A equals R-I-K-U. See? I just took off the A and switched the I in there._

_He refuses to respond._

"Riku, huh?" Asuma looked at her thoughtfully. "What do you do, Riku-san?"

Anko answered for him again. "She's one of the chuunin instructors at the academy."

"Ah, so you are a teacher of young minds are you? How YOUTHFUL." Gai said, admiringly.

Iruka just kept the smile up and nod.

The older jounin thought for a moment and decided to ask. "Sorry if I sound forward but have I seen you before?"

All the women stiffened in their seats.

Working is usually what Iruka do and he enjoys it. After the morning hours teaching at the academy, Iruka works part-time in the mission room assigning jounins scrolls. He had only seen Asuma about a few time but they never exchanged words to each other. But there is a chance that he might be able to recognize Iruka through his disguise!

Iruka felt as if his soul is leaving his body and doom loomed over his head.

Anko broke the awkward silence with a forced laugh. "Maybe you've seen each other in the academy."

"Yes, yes." Kurenai agreed with her quickly. "Didn't you mention to me once that you sometimes substituted in the academy, Asumaa-san?"

He shook his head, cupping his chin in concentration. "No, I get the feeling I've seen you outside the academy."

"M-Maybe you met one of my relatives?" Iruka encouraged.

Before Asuma could consider anything, the waiter came and brought them their drinks. The two women plus Iruka let out a relieved sigh and took control of the conversation. They were able to change the subject towards stories of their latest missions. Gai took the opportunity to tell his tale with hyperboles.

It was nearly nine when Anko suddenly burst out, "Let's bring on the sake!"

The whole restaurant broke out into a wild bar party now. Sake was being passed around like candies with every adult grabbing for a bottle. The chairs and tables were cleared out to make a dance stage at the center of the big room. And out of no where a disco ball descended from the ceiling.

Iruka could only stared in astonishment at the quick transformation.

"Are all dates like this?" he thought aloud to himself.

Having to go through the lost of his parents, he was too busy trying to hide his depression from his peers than looking for dates. And even after that period, he had become serious with his future and was spending his time studying and training for the chuunin exams. After he passed, his new career as an academy teacher ate up the rest of his free time.

So he can honestly admit he has absolutely no past experience with dating.

"Not all, but if it involves Anko it's always a party." a low voice responded.

Iruka nearly jumped out of his dress when he heard Kakashi spoke. He turned to stare at the masked man who was looking at him.

'Kakashi.' He'd almost forgotten about him. When he caught the amused look in the other's eye, he blushed as he realized that he had been watched.

"I'm sorry, Hatake-san, that was rude of me." he bowed his head in shame again.

The other just let out a small chuckle of good humor, his eye curved.

"Don't need to apologize, Riku-chan." he said casually. "And please call me, Kakashi. There is no need to be so formal. We _are_ on a date."

Iruka turned red again in embarrassment for his mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Hata- I mean, Kakashi-san." he apologized again. Nervously, he took another sip of his drink.

Kakashi seemed to enjoy Iruka's small struggle and decided not to correct his honorifics again. Instead he curiously asked, "You don't go out much, do you Riku-chan?"

Iruka choked on his drink and sputtered. He quickly covered his mouth with a napkin. Kakashi rushed to his side and was politely patting his back, at the same time examining his date.

The younger male was oblivious of it, too busy scolding himself for being too clumsy.

"I-I'm-" he started but was cut off when the jounin raised his hand to silence him.

"No." he said plainly. "No more apologies please. I think you've done enough tonight to last me a life time."

Again, he looked up to apologize but stopped when he saw the humor in his words. He smiled a little, calming down.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kakashi continued the conversation.

"Hm? Oh, no, no. I don't go on dates."

A raised brow. "Bad experience?"

Iruka thought about it. His mind took him back to when Mizuki showed him off as his 'girlfriend' and grimace.

"You can say that." he said carefully and added, "But mostly because I'm always busy at the academy."

"You enjoy working with kids?"

"Yes, very much." he said sincerely.

"I have no experience with kids before," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "But from the short time I have with the lot, I can tell you I'll be driven to beating one of them in less than an hour."

Iruka laughed behind his hand at the answer, taking no offence in it. "I understand how you feel. Kids can be a handful most of the time. Still, I enjoy it."

Kakashi was fascinated with Riku's laugh. For a while they have talked and he listened to Riku's stories with her students. He could hear the pride and fondness in her voice as she talked of each of them.

Then he realized that he was enjoying himself. Listening to the woman brag about kids like they were her owns, laughing a couple of times about their foolish pranks. He hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Something about her reminded him of someone. Someone he met before.

"And then he tried to change into the Hokage but ended up looking like a silly cartoon version of the man." Iruka smiled at the memory. "It was really hilarious but he tried his best."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Your students must really like you."

Iruka blinked in surprise at the comment and blushed, looking away. "I'm not so sure. Fond, maybe."

"You're so modest." Kakashi cooed, admiration in his voice.

Flustered with the compliment, Iruka fiddled with his cup. "Um, enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself, Kakashi-san."

The other man was slightly disappointed that the subject was turned to him. Then he cupped his chin in thought.

"Hmm. About myself. Well..." he drawled. Iruka leaned closer to hear, somewhat eager to learn about the strange man. "You know, my name is Kakashi. There are some things I like, some thing I don't like. And I'm a jounin."

The younger man waited patiently for him to continue but after a moment, he realized he finished.

"What? That's it? That didn't tell me anything at all!" Iruka pouted, disappointed. "That is unfair, Kakashi-san."

His exposed eye curved into a happy arch. "Really? I like to think that it makes people think _underneath the underneath_."

The pout was still on his face though his tone was playful, "That's a cheating method of physiology."

"But it works." he said that made Iruka respond with a laugh.

Before Iruka could demand him to be serious, a loud Tarzan-shout was heard on the dance floor. They turned to look and see Gai doing a disco-groove dance. He was shirtless, and flexing his budging muscles with Anko cheering him on, swinging his discarded shirt over her head like a lasso.

"Whoo, baby, take it off!" she shouted out drunkenly.

"Anything for you, MY LOVELY LOTAS FLOWER!" he bellowed back and started to dance on his hands.

"Yeah! SHAKE THAT MONEY MAKER!!"

"Oh my!" Iruka gasped, covering a hand over his mouth as he watched the green man danced wildly. "Is he usually like that when he's drunk?"

Kakashi just stared boredly at the man, as if it were an everyday thing. Which almost is with him. "No. Gai's like that by nature."

He was getting bored watching the crazed couple and decided to go to a quiet area. He got up and held out a hand.

"C'mon, let's go to the back. I heard they have a short path down to the lake." he said to Iruka. "Heard it was a nice view now."

Pulling away from the green site, Iruka smiled up at him and accepted his hand. "Sure, sounds great."

They sneaked off to the back entrance and walked down a man-made trail that leads to the lake. The air was mild, no clouds with a full moon to light their way. It's actually nice now. When they reached the lake, they walked to the small dock and sat on the edge, watching the moon glowed beautifully against the dark skies.

"It's really lovely, isn't it?" Iruka said, looking at the moon.

"Yes, it is." Kakashi agreed, but wasn't looking at the sphere. Instead he was looking towards Iruka.

Iruka caught him looking from the corner of his eye and instantly blushed. "I meant the moon."

"Hn." Kakashi grunted, still watching his date.

Feeling warm under his gaze, the chuunin looked away to hide his red face and absently swing his legs.

"Well, it's getting late." he commented. "I guess, I'll go home now."

Neither stood and silence filled the air.

"Riku?"

"Uh hm?"

"Was it a bad experience?"

Startled by the unexpected question, Iruka faced him with bemusement. "Was what a bad experience?"

Kakashi was looking at the sky now, his expression hidden under the covers of the left side of his face. His tone devoiced of emotion.

"You said before that you had a bad experience with dating. Was it that bad?" he asked again.

Iruka bowed to look at the water, trying to think of how to explain. "Well, the guy that I went with was actually a friend of mine who turned out to be a jerk. He made fun of me a lot. I usually don't mind but he went too far that day.

"Actually, it wasn't exactly a real date. It was more like I was forced to do it. I guess that's one of the reason I didn't like it." he furrowed his brows in annoyance at the thought of Mizuki humiliating him that day. "I was really embarrassed and angry at him."

"Was he the reason you didn't date?"

"No." He shook his head. "I can't put the full blame on him. The truth was that I was actually too busy. Really. I was too concentrated on passing my exams and becoming a teacher that I didn't realize the time."

Kakashi didn't visibly relaxed, but Iruka could feel the tension seeped out of him.

"Do you ever miss him?" he asked.

Iruka didn't answer immediately. He thought about the way Mizuki was kind to him when they were young, always hanging out. Then the good Mizuki morphed into this hateful person who tried to murder his students.

"Riku?" Kakashi called out when he didn't respond.

Sighing, Iruka said softly, "I don't know. Still wondering now."

"Oh."

Another pause of silence.

"Riku?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"Did you had a good time?"

Iruka was surprised by the question, but felt a smile tugged on his mouth as he looks at the ripples of the water.

"Yes, I did." he answered.

Just then, he felt soft fingers took hold of his chin and he was now facing Kakashi. His face was stripped of emotion, but he could see his fire and ice clashing in his right eye. Most would be frightened but Iruka just look at him as if he was a work of art.

'His eyes are almost blue.' Iruka thought as he stared at his grayish-blue eye.

"Do you mean it?" he asked quietly, his voice was cold.

The smile widened on his face as Iruka was reminded of one of his students. And as if he was one, Iruka did what he usually does to a pouty child. He raised a hand and petted his wild hair in a soothing motion.

"I enjoyed our date, Kakashi-san." he said, his voice sincere.

The battle of emotion cleared from his eye and relief replaced it. As Iruka was too distracted with his eye, Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and captured his lips into a kiss. It was too late for Iruka to reject the action and soon found himself caught into the kiss.

Kakashi released his chin to hold his head, keeping their lips locked. Iruka let his eye lids dropped down and deepened the kiss. Kakashi took the invitation, running his tongue against his lower lip for permission.

Lost in the passion, Iruka tentatively opened his mouth, letting the tongue slide in and taste him. A gasped came from him, followed by a sensual moan. Their tongues battled on for a while until air was required.

Slowly, Kakashi pulled away, breaking the kiss. Iruka was flushed and dazed from the kiss. Sensually, he half-opened his eyes and through his eyes he saw that boy from his past.

Before he knew it, the name escaped his lips in a warm whisper. "Shika."

Kakashi stiffened and stared at him in shock. It took a minute for Iruka to clear his head and realized what he had done. He stiffened too.

Iruka might not be an expert in the rules of dating but he does know one rule; more of a law: **NEVER SAY ANOTHER PERSON'S NAME.**

And he had just broken that law in less then three seconds.

Kakashi broke the awkward silence.

"W-what? What did you called me?" he demanded, his voice strange.

Horrified, Iruka thought he was angry and covered his mouth. He scrabbled to his feet, needing to run away as fast as possible. He was about to stand up when his wrist was caught.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Iruka gasped and made the mistake of turning back to look at Kakashi. He felt himself froze from his gaze.

"What did you just called me?" he ordered again, his hand tightening around his wrist.

Frightened, Iruka grabbed his shoulders and shoved Kakashi into the water. Caught by surprise, Kakashi tilted back and fell into the water, but he didn't let go of his hold, dragging the shocked Iruka with him.

Once they hit the water, Kakashi let go of Iruka. Iruka took the chance to get away but as he tried to swim, he couldn't move his legs. The dress is trapping them so he couldn't kick up. Panicked, Iruka threw his arms around, trying to get to the surface.

He was so scared he couldn't think straight.

His last thought was he was going to die when an arm suddenly thrusted out of nowhere and wound itself around his waist. And in light speed, he was dragged up to the surface. He was gasping for breath, coughing out water.

He didn't resist when the arm dragged him to the dock. The person held Iruka up so he could crawl his way up; he flopped down on the wood, still panting for breath. A body pushed itself out of the water and dropped down next to him.

Drained, he let the person rolled him on his back. Hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks gently. A voice called out to him.

"Riku! Riku, can you hear me? Riku!" the voice called out. He recognized it was Kakashi. "Dammit, open your eyes woman!"

Reluctantly, Iruka peeked open his eyes and look up at Kakashi. His mask was placed back though his hair and face is dripping with water. He was the one who pulled him out of the water.

"Riku?" he called out again, softer this time.

"Hm?" he moaned Kakashi lift his head slightly.

"You're alright." he sighed in relief. Then stared hard at his face, bemused.

Iruka blinked and stared back at him when he touched his nose. He was about to ask what he was doing when he lifted his own fingers to touch his nose. His breath hitched when he saw the evidence of his confusion.

The water had washed away his make up. His scar is exposed. Iruka stared with wide eyes at the man.

Before Kakashi could get a chance to speak, Iruka pushed him away again and with the speed of a ninja, disappeared into the trees and left Kakashi to stare after him.

-----

After the date, Iruka rushed back home and went straight to the showers. He stayed under the hot spray for a full hour until he finally pulled himself together and got out to dry.

He tried many methods to help him sleep, from counting sheeps to hot milks. But not before scrubbing the make up away, burning the damp dress and cursed Anko for an eternity with a hangover.

The next day, Iruka forced himself out of the bed and tried to continue his daily routine. However, his peers could see his exhausted state that morning. His students, as much as they wanted to, didn't take advantage of their slow-minded teacher. But all in all, it was a normal day.

When the dismissal bell rang, Iruka gladly let his students go. When each one of them is gone, he gathered his belongings and get ready to leave. He really wants to crawl back in his bed and sleep away all the memories.

He stacked the last pile of test in his desk and let out a long sigh.

"Finally." he groaned, rolling his shoulders.

And just as he was getting up, his door slide open and enters the "Lotus of Gai's eye" Anko.

"HellO!" she sang happily, almost floating into the room. "Is this not just a _FABULOUS _day!"

Iruka groaned. He guessed his wish for her to suffer a hangover was ignored.

Turning to face the glowing woman, he said, "Hello, Anko. Did you have a good time?"

She just giggled and spun in a circle, her face glowed in happiness as she reminisces the previous night. "It was _WONDERFUL_, Iruka-kun! My Gai-darling is the greatest love machine of my life!"

Iruka almost gagged at the disturbing imaged that popped in his head. He held up a hand to stop her before she went into details. "Please. No. Don't want to know."

"Aww." she pouted but was too happy to be angry. "Everything went perfect."

"Kurenai-san had fun?"

"Yup! She and Asuma spent the whole night cup caking each other all the way to her house." she winked knowingly.

"That's...nice to hear, I guess." he said carefully before holding out a hand and waited patiently.

Anko just stared at the hand, bemused. She tilted her head to the side. An annoyed twitched from Iruka's right eye.

"My journal." he reminded her through grounded teeth.

"Oh!" she nodded her head in understanding, pulling out the thin book from her pocket. She didn't hand it to him, instead look at him curiously. "So, how was your night?"

A flash of what happened at the lake brought a blush over Iruka's face. Anko saw this and squealed in female-delight.

"Ooh!, looks like little Riku-chan had fun too." she cooed, leaning close. "How big was he? I'm dying to know."

Iruka just sputtered out incomplete sentences, his face hot. Annoyed, he made a grab for the book.

"S-shut up and give me back my journal!" he growled.

After a while of keep away, Anko finally give back the book when she saw Iruka getting angry.

"Alright, alright, here." she held it out to him.

He snatched it out of her hand and muttered a "Thanks". He held the precious blackmail material against his side and walked towards the door.

"Iruka," Anko called out, stopping him at the door. He turned. "Was it really that bad? He didn't try anything on you did he?"

Iruka's eyes softened when he heard her concern. He gave her a small smile. "No, he did nothing wrong. He was kind."

Unconvinced, Anko gave him a worried look. "Really, Iruka, you seriously need to go out more. You've been holding yourself back for too long now!"

He gave her a boyish grin, his anger gone. "And you need to settle down."

She smiled back at him, mischief twinkled in her eyes. "What are you going to do with the journal? Can I at least finish reading it?"

His face turned serious and he said in his flattest tone "NO." that made Anko laughed as he left.

Alone in the room, the kunoichi suddenly tossed a kunai that stuck by the window.

"Didn't expect to see you here." she said to the shadow as it jumped on the windowsill.

"Just as surprised as you are." the shadow commented in a casual tone.

Anko just examine the person for a whole minute before jerking her head towards the door.

"Better catch him before he leaves." she told him. He nodded and was about to leave when Anko added with narrowed eyes, "Hurt him and I'll be seeing you _very_ soon."

The shadow nodded again in understanding before jumping out the window.

-----

Back to Iruka, he was peacefully walking back to his home. He was wondering what he should make for dinner later when his instincts warned him of danger.

A pair of kunai shot out of nowhere and he quickly jumped away. More shot out of the sky just as he pulled out his kunai and deflected them.

Alerted, he waited for any more surprise attacks to come at him but what happened next was something he'd never expected.

From the trees, an enormous dog leaped out and was aiming at him. Shocked, Iruka quickly averted his kunai away from the dog's path but was hit by the massive weight of the beast. He gasped as he was pinned down from his waist by the enormous dog.

Caught off guard, he dropped both the kunai and journal and was about to attempted to shove the huge dog off when two more large dogs came out from the bushes and laid heavily down on his arms, leaving him immobile. He couldn't move as he was crushed under the dogs.

A light but noticeable weight was pressured on his chest and he lifted his head slightly to see another dog. A small brown pug with a hit-ate on its head.

He blinked.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked dumbly to the dog, though he knows dog don't talk.

But, surprise!

"We were ordered to stop you and that is what we're doing." the small dog replied in a low flat tone.

Iruka stared with wide eyes and dropped his jaw. It took a minute until the answer registered to his brain.

"Wait, what? Who the hell ordered you to do that?!" he demanded.

"That would be me."

Iruka tensed as he recognized the voice. Cautiously, he tilted his head back to see the gray-haired jounin with the mask. Upside-down.

"Kakashi." he whispered in shock.

The man just held up a hand. "Yo."

Iruka opened his mouth to demand him what the hell's going on when the yell died out from his lips as he watch the other man walked up and bent forward to pick up the fallen journal. His blood ran cold when Kakashi flipped to the page that Anko left with a creased.

And to the chuunin's horror, he read it out loud.

**_'This is the most embarrasing day of my life! Not only did I got kissed by a boy, but it was my first kiss too! Oh god, why me-'_**" he read.

"Don't read it!" Iruka shouted at him.

But Kakashi ignored him and continue on. "**_I hate Mizuki! I hate Mizuki! I hate Mizuki! I can't believe I actually let myself be tricked into dressing up like a girl FOR HIM! Argh! I knew I should've listened to Anko and Genma when they told me not to but no! I have to be stupid!'_**"

Iruka felt his face blushed and try to look away. The dogs seemed interested by the narration and listened closely.

"**_'I can't believe what I did. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed Shika into the water. I know he kissed me but still. He could've gotten sick or really drowned! And besides it's Mizuki's fault, that bastard.'_**"

Kakashi flipped through a couple pages and read on.

"**_'I went to the lake again, hoping to see Shika and apologize. Not as myself, but with a note. Sadly, he didn't show up. I went to ask around but no one seemed to know him. I hope he's alright.'_**"

He stopped there and closed the journal, looking at Iruka's face. The younger man hid his face against his shoulder as best as he could, red painted against his tan skin.

Kakashi kneeled down next to his head. He forced Iruka to face him. With a finger, he traced the scar across the chuunin's nose. The same scar he saw yesterday on his date.

"How are you, Riku? Or should I say Iruka?" he asked in a casual tone.

The man under him just stared up at him, his eyes showing embarrassment, fear and confusion. Then anger came up.

"Now that you know, what are you going to do to me?" he snapped out at the gray-haired man. "Kill me? Torture me? Or both?"

Kakashi wasn't fazed by his anger. But if he was, he hid it well. "Actually, I would like to apologize to you."

Iruka went brain-dead for a moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"For what?" he asked, more confused than angry.

"For stealing your first kiss without permission."

Iruka continued to stare in bemusement. "My first kiss? What do you- Oh my." he gasped.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask at his astonish reaction. "Yes. I'm Shika."

He couldn't believe it. "H-how?"

Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Kakashi reached in his pocket and pulled out a small object. He held it in front of him to see. It was a faded plastic dolphin-shaped hairclip.

"My clip." Iruka stared at it with wide eyes, then looked up at him. "You are him."

He nodded.

Iruka frowned thoughtfully. "You lied to me."

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Yes, well, you lied to me last night."

He blushed again and looks away. "What are you going to do now?" he asked again.

"That depends." he drawled.

"On what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?!"

Kakashi waved away his dogs. They all got off of Iruka, to his relief and moved obediently behind him. The pale-haired man helped Iruka to a sitting position and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Last night you told me you enjoyed yourself." he reminded him again. "Tell me the truth. Did you really mean it?"

The brunette tried to look away but couldn't pull his eyes away from his face. He tried to think up of a lie and excuse but came up with none. His mind and heart are arguing what is right.

Heaving a long sigh, he raised a hand and petted his wild hair in the same soothing motion he did last night.

"I mean it, Kakashi." he said with the same sincere tone.

Relieve to hear that, Kakashi let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm glad."

He held out a hand. Iruka took it and let him pull him to his feet. A thought came to Iruka.

"Will this be a second date, Kakashi?" he asked lightly.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment then replied in a suave tone, "Not really."

Iruka pouted. "What about last night?"

"That was my first _offical_ date with _Riku_." he explained, his eye crinkling. "_This_ will be my _first_ date with _Iruka_."

Laughing at the man's odd logic, he allowed him to hold on his hand. They walked down the street just as the sun lowered to a horizon.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"May I have my journal back?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Kakashi!"

"Alright, alright...only after I finish reading about how worried you were for me."

"KAKASHI!"

"You're cute, my lady."


End file.
